Big Brothers
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Leo and Raph are having another fight except this one seems a bit worse than it usually is. So Mikey thinks it's time for the younger brothers to intervene before things are prolonged. (Short, fluffy one-shot! Warning for language)


**Hey guys! I hope that you like my one-shot! I am still working on my other stories, but needed a bit of a break before I exploded! So here it is...**

 **ENJOY! Happy reading! :D**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Michelangelo's Point of View:_**

"What do you mean "its my fault"?" Leo had asked with that scary monotone voice he reserves for Raph in their deadly serious arguments. My mouth dropped open as I stopped myself from eating popcorn midway. I stared at them both wide eyed as I all but forgot about the TV.

I knew _why_ they were fighting. I also knew that it would happen, no matter what, but I didn't expect it to get as bad as Leo using _that_ voice. We had gotten back from a patrol that didn't go to well, curtsy of Raphael. I can't really blame him though because we had been stuck in the lair for a week straight due to some scary thunderstorms that flooded areas of the sewers not to mention how dangerous it was outside. Donnie had also mentioned the possibility of getting struck by lightening and dudes...that is so not even worth it.

So yeah, I get why Raph stormed into the bank after the Purple Dragons, even if he did so against Leo's usual stealth plan. Leo wanted to go through the back so we were not detected and that way we could also avoid the alarm systems. Instead, not only did Raph set off the alarms, he got surrounded by more Dragons than we knew were there.

Leo, Donnie, and I immediately rushed to his aide when it was apparent that he was going to get himself shot or killed or whatever. Hun was also there, he's always with the Purple Dragon's now and practically handles whatever Shredder appoints him to to nowadays. I don't really know why they were at the bank for Shredder, though, but I didn't care to make sense of it. I just knew it was wrong.

Since Raph had already set off the alarms Leo called for a tactical retreat so none of us got caught by the authorities or seen by any bystander that happened to walk by. Raphie had not liked that too much. We had been confined and he desperately wanted to beat someone up, to take out a week's worth of anger and annoyance on them and it didn't help that Hun was baiting us.

As Leo predicted, the Dragons pulled guns on us with smug smirks on their faces. Leo immediately barked at us to move and I only had a fraction of a second before they began firing at us. Leo almost got hit, Raph managed to literally jump back behind some filing cabinets. I somehow knew that Don was in trouble and pounced on him as we were fired at.

Leo and Raph shouted in alarm and I saw that a bullet grazed Donnie's arm. Adrenaline pushed up both up, though we were both staring at each other like stupid fish. Leo practically grabbed us and rushed out of the bank. We heard the sirens and Leo all but pushed Raph towards the roof as he protested.

We made it away and Leo turned more colors than I thought was possible. A few I didn't even have a name for, and thats saying something. But the weird thing is...he didn't yell at Raph. He simply ignored him and walked to Donnie and I. My hands were already inspecting Donnie's wound. It wasn't deep, since the bullet only grazed him.

But now...I was beginning to think they wouldn't have a fight until way later tonight. But apparently not...apparently Leo wanted to wait to confront Raph until we were all taken care of and safe at home. Sensei already learned what happened and went to return to his mediation before bed. Now they are fighting because Leo decided to just walk in here as Raph left eh kitchen.

And here I thought I was gonna get to watch a cheesy monster movie while eating popcorn.

"Ya are always just tellin' us what ta do and when ta do it like we are just ya slaves!" Raph argued and I found a frown on my face as I watched them. I watched Leo's face carefully and saw his sneer. Oh boy...its was going to take a miracle for them to make up now.

"I do not nor have I ever treated any of you that way," Leo replied carefully, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes bore into Raph's, "You're just mad that you were defeated before you even had the chance to fight."

Raph's face turned red with anger and I fidgeted anxiously, debating whether or not to speak up or go find Don. I watched Raph's hands curl into fists as they shook. Yup, not interrupting this one, "Shut up Leo! Actin' all high and mighty when ya also wanted to go out and fight someone tonight! Always gotta act so perfect!"

"I don't!" Leo's voice raised as he glared at Raph, "I don't act perfect! And for your information, I didn't just wanna "fight" someone, I wanted to stop a crime! We all wanted to get out Raph, you're not the only one that likes to go topside."

"Sure seems that way! Don't act perfect? Bullshit! Yer all over my ass because I rushed in ta stop tha crime," Raph growled as he took a step towards Leo. I tensed and then felt my mouth twist into a worried scowl.

"You and I both know that you rushed in there to fight. You're hotheadedness is going to get you killed. Or someone else," Leo pointed out while his eyes narrowed a fraction more. Raph bristled with anger at that point.

"Ya better _not_ be suggestin' that I'd be so dumb ta get one of ya guys hurt," He ground out through his teeth.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm saying you've done it before and you could do it again," Leo dared to reply and my eyes widened at what he just said, "Don almost got shot because of you...and mind you I almost did too."

"Ugh!" Raph shouted and I jumped a good three feet in the air, my heart hammering, "I _hate_ ya Leo! Ya never even _try_ ta understand me! You are the worst brotha!"

My mouth dropped open as I watched the look of anger wipe of Leo's face as his eyes widened. Raph was snarling as he pushed past Leo's shoulder harshly and headed into his room, slamming the door. I flinched and looked towards Leo. His eyes were still wide and he looked behind him before his eyes caught mine. He looked slightly embarrassed but still more upset than anything, "I wasn't wrong! Why does he have to do everything his own way all the time!"

I didn't say anything and startled when Leo walked away into the dojo angrily. I blinked after him and sighed. Leo had no room to talk...well none of us did. We all did things our own way...all the time. I personally think they are both wrong...

"Mikey?" I jumped a little and turned to see Donnie staring out of his lab door at me with wide eyes. My eyes landed on his bandaged arm and I felt a swell of emotions run through me. Thank God I pushed us to the floor when I did. Donnie smiled at me as he walked out, albeit a little stiffly, "Are they done?"

"Dude, they are far from done...but they separated," I huffed, feeling as though I havent spoken in so long. Donnie sighed as he sat down beside me carefully, "I'm surprised...usually I have to come find you when they fight like this."

"Yeah...well, it's hard to work with them shouting like that. I'm slightly surprised that Sensei didn't come in and stop them. I was scared that you'd try to "help" and they would hurt you or something," Donnie admitted while tossing a look my way. I laughed a little.

"As soon as I heard Leo use _that_ voice I decided it'd be a death wish," I told and Donnie grinned a little, getting comfortable. I looked at the dojo and then Raph's door silently and sighed, "I think we should do something though."

Donnie turned to me in surprise, "Like what? Are you trying to get us killed?" I smiled at Don's slightly good humor.

"Not at all," I giggled as I waved the idea off, "I think that we should do something that will cheer them up and force them to apologize to each other."

"Oh, this should be good," Donnie teased a little before he looked more serious, "What exactly do you have in mind, Mikey?"

"Uhm...well, we could bring them in here and talk to them! Afterwards we could totally watch this monster movie together!" I explained, pressing my fingertips together excitedly. Donnie laughed.

"There is no way that will work. Talking it out with Leo might work...but Raph? And then sitting down to watch a movie? I also have work to do Mikey..." He replied and I frowned.

I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted, watering my eyes on purpose. Donnie immediately tensed and inwardly I cheered. My baby blues come in handy when I need them to! Ha! Take that big bros! "Mikey...ugh..."

"It will work! C'mon D, we hardly spend any time together anymore...we are always fighting, working, or out on patrols!" I exclaimed and Donnie sighed.

"Fine...I'll help you charm our big brothers into a movie..." He relented and I felt a rush of affection hit me. I smiled like a fool and launched for him, mindful of his arm, and hugged him tight. " _Oof_! Mikey...c'mon now..."

"You're literally the best, Donnie!" I cried and rubbed my head on his plastron before pulling away. Donnie rolled his eyes as he blushed a little.

"Well let's get this over with, bro," Donnie stood with a wince and I stood also, twitching with both anxiety and excitement. "So how are we doin' this?"

I froze. I didn't actually think that far ahead. Getting Leo out here wouldn't be that hard...but getting Raph out here? How would I do that without getting my shell handed to me? Donnie noticed my face and snorted, "Didn't think that far ahead, huh? Shocker."

"Shut up Donnie," I blushed while I pouted and he smiled at me. An idea popped into my mind, "What if we just screamed?"

Donnie looked at me funny and rose a brow, "Come again?"

"Ya know..if we screamed they wold run out all concerned!" I grinned and he face palmed.

"So would Master Splinter," Donnie pointed out and I was determined not to let this plan go, "Wait, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" I asked with an excited smile. Donnie grinned at me.

"We can go outside Raph's door and you can pretend to be hurt more than we thought. You can fall to the ground outside his door and hiss in pain or whatever. I can do the same outside the dojo to Leo. They'll both come out if we are loud enough and be super concerned. We can both steer them towards the couch and make them confront each other."

"Donnie..." I began and watched him blink down at me, "You're a genius!"

"Duh," He smirked and I smirked back, "So let's go! Don't over dramatize it though!"

"Hey, I can act given a good reason!" I pouted as we both left the pit and headed to our destinations. We winked at each other and I stopped right outside Raph's door, staring at the stop sign for a minute as I decided how I would do this. A grin bloomed on my face as I pretended to walk past the door and 'tripped', making sure that my shell hit the wall so Raph could hear it before I got on the floor, clenching my left leg and ankle in pain.

It took longer than I thought it would and at first I thought it wouldn't work, but suddenly Raph hesitantly opened his door, the angry scowl still on his face, "Fearless, leave me alone if ya know whats-.. _Mikey_?"

I pretended to try to cover up my "pain" with a pained smile and Raph's eyes widened as he shut his door and rushed to kneel by me, "What happened?! Are ya hurt?"

"My ankle does," I admitted and his eyes widened slightly before he looked angry, "I didn't say anything before because it didn't hurt as bad...but I tripped and hit your wall...sorry dude..."

"Whatever, don't worry about it. Let's get ya to Don.." He said as he helped me up. I actually didn't feel bad about lying to him this time and I listed my foot halfway off the ground.

"Yeah, take me to the couch, though...it hurts like crazy," I lied and watched worry flash in his emerald eyes. I felt a little bad now but I pushed it away. This was for him and Leo. He said nothing but helped support me to the couch and at the same time Leo silently put Don's good arm around his neck and steered him towards the couch too.

Raph and Leo jerked to a stop when they saw each other, their eyes wide as they looked at each other then towards me and Don. We both kept up our act and I desperately tried not to smile. Don spoke up with a exasperated look, "Can you please just put me on the couch, Leo?"

Leo blinked in surprise as he did so and I smiled at Raph when he did the same to me and then sat beside. He looked at Don, "You're hurt too Don? I thought ya took care of yer injuries?"

"I did...but I fell and it kinda hurt trying to get up," Donnie lied and Raph looked at me somewhat suspiciously. I gulped a little and turned to look at Leo, only to find him studying me too.

"Then whats wrong with you, Mikey? Are you hurt too?" He asked in concern and I looked at Don. He nodded towards me and stretched my arms and legs.

"Nope, not really," I replied and Raph whipped his head towards me.

"What?! But ya said ya tripped outside my door! That yer ankle was hurt!" Raph paused and then glared at me, "Ya lied ta me?!"

"Sorry Raphie..." I apologized and then Don stood too, placing his hands on his hips as he stared at our brothers in a stern way that reminded me of Leo.

"We both lied to you so we could get you out here," Donnie said while Leo and Raph shared a shocked look before they both glared at us. I quickly stood my Donnie's side and threw my arms in the air.

"We want to cheer you guys up! We've all been fighting too much! Mainly you two," I pointed out and Leo sighed, "Can't we just say sorry and get along?"

"Sometimes we just can't," Leo pursed his lips as he refused to look at Raph, "Cause some people can't take responsibility for their mistakes."

Raph's eyes flashed, "Because ya assume I'm _always_ wrong! Sorry~ I'm not as perfect as you, Fearless!"

"I never said I was perfect or expected any of you to be perfect! But you don't ever think you do anything wrong either so you have no room to talk!" Leo barked back at Raph, who jerked in surprise.

"Whoa," I commented and Donnie nodded his head, looking equally as surprised. Leo suddenly got up and started pacing.

"I mean, why are you so mean to me all the time Raph? I'm only trying to help this team! I'm doing it because I care! Not because I'm perfect or Splinter's favorite son or anything else you can throw at me! And you know what?" Leo turned so we were all watching him, wide eyed and stupefied, "I don't care anymore. I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing because I'd rather have you guys mad or annoyed at me than dead. That's that."

"Well shit, Leo, I feel like a douche now," Raph was rubbing the back of his head, looking somewhat embarrassed. Donnie urged Raph to continue with his hand and a smirk on his face, "Sorry, okay? There I said it! Sorry..."

Leo blinked before he relented and smiled, "I'm sorry too...I kinda just blew up didn't i?"

"Yup," We all nodded in unison and he chuckled. I began to smile a lot.

"Aww but you two are so cute!" I gushed as I rushed forward and grabbed Raph's arm, "I knew you could do it Raphie!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph scowled and I just smiled up at him. I noticed Donnie grin ad stride to Leo's side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It was pretty cute when you started ranting there, Leo," Donnie commented while Leo looked a little out of place all of a sudden. Donnie and I smirked at each other. We pushed them closer to each other, "Because we have the cutest older brothers, right Mikey?"

"Totally, dude," I went along with the teasing and watched them blush and give us flat looks.

"You guys are irratatin'," Raph growled and Leo nodded.

"We love you too," I retorted and giggled when he began to smother me and give me a noogie at the same time. I kept laughing while trying to push him away. I didn't fail to notice the smirk on his face.

"Next time though...find a better way to get our attention," Leo scolded and Don grinned going for a hug that Leo didn't deny, "I can't believe you did that though Donnie. Mikey's obviously a bad influence on you."

"Hey!" I barked in fake hurt as they all began laughing, "You guys really suck! And for that reason you have to all watch this monster movie with me!"

It was worth it when they all groaned but not a single one of them protested.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Just a short one-shot with some bro-fluff! I love Donnie and Mikey and I think they are amazing younger brothers to Raph and Leo! They are all just so cute! I enjoy writing one-shots and fluffy stories about them! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **STAY AWESOME! Look forward to reading any reviews :)**


End file.
